younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 5
Season 5 of Young & Hungry was announced on October 27, 2016. It premiered on March 13, 2017 and has 20 episodes in total.http://variety.com/2017/tv/news/young-and-hungry-season-5-more-episodes-1201970108/ Production wrapped up on the week of April 25, 2017 and officially wrapped on April 30th, 2017.https://twitter.com/EmilyOsment/status/858795999149531136 The second half of the season returned on June 20, 2018.https://twitter.com/YoungandHungry/status/974344636931104768 On February 6, 2018, Emily Osment confirmed that this is the last season of the show.https://twitter.com/emilyosment/status/960845289228783617 The series will be followed by a movie, which was confirmed on March 15th 2018. The movie will be an official "send off" to this season and the show. The series and the season ended on July 25, 2018. Synopsis The final season sees Gabi and Josh finally together and in love, but now navigating their new status as a full-fledged couple. Meanwhile, the rest of Josh’s staff, Yolanda and Elliot, are grappling with the change in work dynamic with Gabi as the “woman of the house.” Sofia, Gabi’s best friend, who begins to feel like a third wheel with the new couple, sets out on her own path to find love. Cast Main Cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez Recurring Cast *Andy Buckley as Matt Danon *Betty White as Ms. Wilson. *Chris Smith as Nick Walker Guest Cast *Heather Dubrow as Natasha Cook-Cambell *Nicole Buyer as Lizette *Maria Canals Barrera as Hotel Receptionist *Alex Guarnaschelli as Herself *Tim Rock as Dick Jacoby Episodes These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. Trivia *This season focuses a lot on Josh and Gabi's relationship.https://twitter.com/EmilyOsment/status/790560470923042816 *Betty White is guest staring in just two episodes. *Gabi and Josh are finally be in a relationship and she and Sofia are getting their relationship back on track. *This season introduces Josh's estranged father, Matt, who is in 2 episodes. *This season has 20 episodes. *This season finally answers the question of "Will they or won't they?" for Jabi.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edNv4ftKPuM *Maria Canals Barrera from the Disney Channel show, Wizards Of Waverly Place, guest stars in an episode.https://twitter.com/SpoilerTV/status/843950279137550337 *Young & Amnesia is a big one for Jabi and is "right up there with Josh and the roses" (Young & Thirty (...and getting married!)), which is Jonathan Sadowski's new favourite episode.https://twitter.com/kalichica12/status/840008274174976001 *Production of the season wrapped on the week of April 25, 2017, and officially ended on April 30th. *A new set is shown this season - Mrs Willson's apartment. *Alex Guarnaschelli appears in the season finale.https://twitter.com/EmilyOsment/status/858795999149531136 *Tim Rock, Aimee Carrero's real life husband, guest stars as Sofia's new love interest, Dick Jacoby. *The first 10 episodes aired on Mondays, but the final 10 air on Wednesdays - the original air day for the show. *Each episode of part 1 aired as part of Happy Hour on Freeform, along with Baby Daddy. *The first half is known as 5A and the second half is known as 5B. *Season 5A came out on Netflix on June 21, 2017.http://ew.com/tv/2017/05/23/netflix-coming-june-greys-anatomy-oitnb/ *Lucas Brown Eyes said that the next 10 episodes are some of his favorites.https://twitter.com/LucasBrownEyes/status/867173646179024896 *The season spreads over 2017 and 2018. *The season returned on June 20th 2018. *Filming for the season spread out through 2016-2017 and the last episode filmed in 2016 was filmed on December 17th.https://www.instagram.com/p/BOG6jwzAkrS/?hl=en&taken-by=jessicarhoades *The season and series finale is Young & Yacht'in. *This is the final season of the show. *There will be a movie coming out after the season/series ends. The movie focuses on the character's lives after the show ends, giving an official closure to the show. *The tagline for the part 2 is " The final season sees Gabi and Josh finally together and in love, but now navigating their new status as a full-fledged couple. Meanwhile, the rest of Josh’s staff, Yolanda and Elliot, are grappling with the change in work dynamic with Gabi as the “woman of the house.” Sofia, Gabi’s best friend, who begins to feel like a third wheel with the new couple, sets out on her own path to find love."http://tvline.com/2018/03/15/young-and-hungry-cancelled-season-5-premiere-date-movie/ *The finale, Young & Yacht'in, will premiere on July 25 2018. *5B is described as a new season. *This season introduces a new boyfriend for Sofia - Nick Walker. Gallery Videos References Category:Seasons Category:Young & Hungry Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:2017 Category:2018